Hospital psiquiátrico
by I'm Aurora
Summary: Las cosas rara vez son lo que parecen a simple vista. Siempre hay algo mucho, mucho más profundo debajo de la superficie. Cuando entras al infierno, lo primero que quieres hacer es salir.


_No poseo los derechos a Los Jóvenes Titanes._

* * *

–Llegó ayer.

–¿Por qué está aquí?

La pregunta sería: ¿Por qué escuchaba tantas voces? No entendía que hacía ahí. O en dónde estaba. Ni cómo había llegado ahí. Lo único que sabía era que una cegadora luz no la dejaba ver y que su espalda yacía sobre algo duro y frío. No recordaba nada. No recordaba lo que pasó antes de esto. Claro, recordaba partes de su pasado, como pequeños fragmentos de su vida cuando era pequeña. Fragmentos dolorosos que ella hubiera preferido olvidar. Pero, al menos que le diera amnesia de un segundo para otro, no los olvidaría.

–Necesita ayuda.

¿Ayuda? ¿En qué? ¿En dónde estaba, para empezar? No recordaba haberse quedado dormida en el sofá de su sala, ni haberse caído de la cama mientras dormía. Pero, de nuevo, no recordaba nada.

–Despiértala.

Al momento sintió una punzada en el brazo. Un pequeño piquete. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Y lo lamentó al instante, ya que un dolor fuerte había invadido la parte de atrás de sus órbitas. Algo la deslumbró. Trató de nuevo, abriendo los ojos lentamente. No veía nada al principio, salvo luces bailarinas colgando del techo, o lo que suponía que era el techo. Poco a poco su vista se fue acostumbrando a la luz, y a medida de esto, fue abriendo los ojos más y más, hasta tenerlos como la fisonomía humana lo dictaba. No veía nada especial, salvo una habitación completamente blanca. Techo y paredes: blanco. Giró un poco la cabeza a la derecha, donde dos figuras la observaban fijamente. Sintió escalofríos. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas.

–Tenga cuidado ¿señorita…? –un hombre alto de cara alargada y ojos café oscuro preguntó. Vestía una túnica blanca y eso le daba un mal presentimiento. En el bolsillo del pecho de ésta había un pequeño bordado con forma de un foco amarillo. Y debajo del foco había un nombre bordado negro. No alcanzaba a leer lo que decía.

–¿Qué hago aquí?

Una mujer se acercó a ella. Era gordita y tenía el aspecto de una abuelita dulce. Vestía ropas que daban la impresión que salió de una caricatura antigua. Con su cabello rojo recogido en un chongo firme, sonreía dulcemente. Una sonrisa tan dulce que creyó que era demasiado amigable para resultar real. Una sonrisa tan vacía como aquella habitación blanca.

–Oh querida, soy la Doctora Mae –dijo la señora con una voz dulce – y él es el Doctor Luz –agregó señalando al hombre. ¿Doctora? ¿Doctor? ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

–Estás aquí por que necesitas ayuda –respondió el hombre que ahora conocía por 'Doctor Luz'–. Doctora Mae, ¿puede llevar a la adorable señorita? –se dirigía a la señora.

-Claro Doctor –contestó la señora Mae–. Ven querida. –dijo, tomando a la chica.

Salieron de la habitación. Pero no deseaba ver los pasillos consecuentes, los encontraba aún más vacío que aquel cuarto blanco del que habían salido antes. Recorrieron pasillos y puertas, pero a ella le parecieron como cuevas y túneles. En las paredes del último pasillo al fondo había puertas, cada una tenía una placa metálica gris con una escritura en ellas.

 _-Slade Wilson -_

 _-Kidley Walton-_

 _-Gnark McClosky-_

 _-Melva Lee-_

 _-Billy Novakovich-_

 _-Nicole Hawkings-_

 _-Garfield Logan-_

La Doctora Mae detuvo su caminar en frente de la última puerta.

–Aquí es, cariño –dijo dulcemente

La chica no respondió, pero tomó nota que se habían detenido en frente de la puerta 'Garfield Logan' y junto a 'Nicole Hawkins'.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda? –preguntó la doctora, olvidando la primera pregunta sin respuesta que había formulado-

–Roth. Rachel Roth –dije la chica, fijando su vista en la placa de en frente.

 _'GARFIELD LOGAN'_

* * *

 ** _Sí, volví a escribir esto. Sinceramente no me estaba gustando como estaba quedando antes. Y no me siento cómoda entregándoles algo que yo no quisiera leer. Por lo que lo cambié._**

 ** _Díganme si les gustó este capítulo o de plano: Aurora lo hubieras dejado como estaba._**

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
